Mini-Fics
by LeoN WiNgsteiN
Summary: A collection of short fics (usually around 500 words) from Night Vale. Some Celios. Will update!


_A/N: Some friends and I did a little mini-fic marathon where we all responded to the same prompt in something ridiculous like ten minutes, and then shared what we did. So we only made it through two prompts because it was late, but I expect that more of this will be happening in the future, so stay tuned! The prompts we made it to this time were "drunk Cecil" and "love song at a concert." Enjoy!_

**Drunk Cecil**

"But that's the thing," said Cecil, slurring with each word, one finger pointing, the rest wrapped around the bottle of vodka. "Community radio is the back—" He hiccupped. "—Bone of the community, and I need to support it so that the kids can go to a well formed school education in the local comraderie."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and wondered what he would have to do to pry the bottle from Cecil's fingers. The things he was saying didn't make much sense, but judging by the state of the other people around them, no one was going to be in fit enough of a state the next day to judge or remember this. He gave Cecil a smile. "It's so great to hear you're so invested in your community."

"Like John Peters," he slurred, throwing his arm around the farmer's neck, pulling him out of a conversation with Intern Maureen. "You know, the farmer?"

"I know!" said John Peters, giving a hooting laugh. "I tell ya, I know I'm a farmer! I farm!" He eyed Cecil's bottle. "Whatcha got there, Cecil?"

"Chocolate—" Hiccup. "—Raspberry vodka. It tastes good and tastes mauve." He handed the bottle to John Peters, who eyed it, smelled it, scrunched up his nose, and handed it back to Cecil.

"I'll stick with the hooch," said John Peters, showing Cecil the mason jar he was drinking out of. The liquid in it was black, seemed to be thick, and might have had some gray chunks in it. He took a swig. "I make it myself."

"Talent!" Cecil exclaimed as John Peters turned back to speak with Intern Maureen again. Cecil leaned forward to Carlos, who caught him before he fell out of the chair. "Carlos," he said, lowering his voice in a way that he obviously thought was incredibly erotic. "You're so pretty, do I tell you that? Because I want to just cuddle in your hair and touch your—"

"Cecil, can I have some of that?" asked Intern Maureen, who had wandered away from John Peters and was now standing over Cecil and Carlos. She wobbled a little, and then found her footing again. "I need to get rid of the taste of whatever it was John was feeding me."

Cecil sat back and handed her the bottle. She took a big swing, and Carlos blushed, feeling his ears burning up. Cecil took the bottle back from Intern Maureen, and she scrunched up her face. "That stuff is disgusting, Cecil. How do you drink that?" Cecil shrugged, and Intern Maureen slunked off to bother someone else.

"She's so nice," said Cecil. "She is working for job experience in radio, and for college credit. She's so chipper, and I am so glad she's around." He paused. "I am glad she hasn't died yet, because I'm getting to the final chapters of this Jaws fic and she's the only one who knows the whole story so…"

Carlos looked down at his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep, his head in his lap. He shook his head and smiled.

**Love Song at Concert ("Two Worlds Collide" by Demi Lovato)**

"Thank you, thank you," called the performer. "Like I said, I'm still not sure where we are, but thank you anyway!" She waved to the crowd, and they cheered. She was a much poppier act than they were used to, than they had ever heard forecasted, but they were enjoying the show that had been set up and announced that day. And the entirety of the town seemed to have shown up; even the hooded figures lurked near the back of the crowd, and Cecil could have sworn that he saw some sort of tall beings, definitely not angelic, standing somewhere to the right of the stage.

"We're going to slow it down a little bit for this one," said the artist, walking to center stage with the microphone. "Because I feel like _I'm_ in a different world, so, yeah."

"She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see. And she needed someone to show her, who she could be…"

The music was soft and it had the whole crowd swaying in time as soon as it began, with an almost hypnotic effect. Carlos wrapped his arm around Cecil, who leaned his head on top of his scientist's. They watched the singer serenade them.

"You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide."

Cecil felt the warmth of his partner and felt a _togetherness_, that welled up inside of him, like a feeling of pride. Two worlds _had_ collided, his world, the terrifying and dark and mystifying world of Night Vale, and Carlos's empirical, measured, and structured world of science. Together they meshed into something that was totally new, and totally precious. It mixed into the love that they shared.

"She was scared of it all, watching from far away. She was given a role, never knew just when to play. And she tried to survive living her life on her own, always afraid of the throne, but you've given me strength to find home."

Cecil nestled his cheek into Carlos's perfect hair and inhaled, smelling his semi-sterile scent and thinking of how wonderful it was to wake up to that smell in the morning, to wake up looking into his deep brown eyes that shined with wonder at the most trivial of supernatural occurrences. Carlos brought so much into his life, and much of it was more than just the knowledge of what really was, but a sense of purpose and something to care for, and he cared so much.

"She was scared. Unprepared. Lost in the dark. Falling Apart. I can survive, with you by my side. We're gonna be alright. This is what happens when two worlds collide."

Cecil's world had collided with Carlos's, and as Carlos had explained to him eventually the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies would eventually collide and fuse to form a larger galaxy, his world had grown larger and more diverse. He had been opened to new things, and his heart had been opened to someone else, some who loved him _just_ as much as he loved him.

Cecil squeezed his boyfriend's hand, who squeezed back. It was a love song, which was perfect, just like them, because they were in love.


End file.
